Walk of Shame
by The Purple Polar Bear
Summary: In which Izaya has to do the awkward 'Walk of Shame' after a tryst with a certain brutish former bartender, and runs into every individual he was trying to avoid. Why did he fail to blend in at the most inconvenient of times? SHIZAYA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to any random readers! This is my second Fanfiction! I'm a newbie so if you see any spelling/grammatical errors (or just any errors at all) please don't hesitate to call me out on them! **

**I've always been a big fan of Durarara! and the Shizaya pairing. If anyone reads this and thinks the characterization is horrendous, or that this Fic is just awful in general, tell me that as well.**

**I hope that it's not so terrible your eyes bleed and you go into a coma from banging your head on a desk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! **

Walk of Shame

In which Izaya has to do the awkward 'walk of shame' after a tryst with a certain brutish bartender, and runs into every individual he was trying to avoid. Why did he fail to blend in at the most inconvenient times?

* * *

Izaya woke up in the morning feeling well-rested and extremely satisfied. It had been a long time since he had slept with someone who had been attentive to his needs and actually pleasured him. It took him a moment to stop mulling over how very much he loved the human that had screwed him, and realize that it had actually been a certain blonde haired beast who had taken him.

This realization made him bolt up in bed, which was a mistake, considering he hadn't expected for his ass to spasm in pain. He gave out a agonizing yelp. "What the hell..." Izaya tried to inch off of the rather solid bed. However every move he made fuelled the pain, and he eventually had to stop merely to gather himself.

_Shizuo really didn't go easy last night._

The sex had been much like there fights. Izaya had blatantly taunted him, Shizuo had to chase Izaya to actually get something out of him, and the only thing that had made him actually bend over and take it was force. Of course it wasn't rape. Izaya had been very consensual after Shizuo had nibbled on his ear lobe and shoved his tongue in his mouth.

However with no afterglow to bask in, and no exhaustion to keep him lying in the bed, (Because honestly, he usually hightailed it out of there whenever he slept with anyone.) he was beginning to regret this decision immensely. If he hadn't been so spent last night, he would have ended their little game like he usually did, by running far away.

He heard a rough groan next to him as he jostled in the sheets, and he was left gawking at what he saw.

Shizuo, completely unclothed and with an arm lazily extended that was just grazing Izaya's hip. He looked gentle in his slumber, and Izaya was sure that he only ever wore such a placid expression when he was sleeping and unbothered with the stress he had to deal with daily.

Shizuo shifted, and his eyes slowly opened. Izaya froze, and could only continue to stare dumbly, for once in his life, rendered silent by the sheer oddness of this seemingly unbelievable scenario. It took Shizuo longer to wake up then Izaya, and he grumbled and groaned in perturbation at the sun that was peaking in through his partially opened blinds. Obviously, he wasn't a morning person.

Izaya himself loved waking up in the mornings and bouncing about. It was fun to observe his wonderful humans when they were cranky and drowsy, especially since they seemed so much more antagonistic towards others and their behaviour fluctuated drastically.

It seemed he would have no chance to watch them from one of his favourite haunts today. He would have to hurry home as fast as he could so that no one could be witness to his dishevelled state. He didn't have to look in a mirror to know that he had that 'Just fucked' look. Usually he would be meticulously groomed, with brushed hair and clean, ironed clothing. He couldn't risk being seen in this state. He didn't want his precious humans to know that he had certain..._needs _like they did. He wished he could at least shower so he wouldn't look so scruffy, but he wouldn't demean himself by requesting anything from the blonde.

It was a little illogical and childish, but he didn't want to shower in the same place as Shizuo anyways. He might get protozoan cooties.

"What the hell..." Shizuo repeated the words Izaya had not long said in a murmur. His voice was even rougher than usual, and it reminded Izaya of some of the words he had said last night, in that tone. _'Don't you dare cum until I tell you flea! You think you're so tough and above everyone, and here you are grovelling and drooling for my cock!' _"IZAYA!" Shizuo all but rolled off of the bed in shock. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Izaya tried not to grimace as the bed bounced at the loss, making his body ache all over. "I know you're thick, Shizu-chan. But I didn't know you had such a poor memory. And you don't even suffer from short term memory loss..."

Shizuo growled low in his throat, like an animal. "Why are you here!?"

Izaya rolled his eyes impatiently. "I'm not deeming you with an answer. For once observe your surroundings and _think._"

Shizuo twitched in annoyance, but did as Izaya instructed. First he noticed his state of undress, and was a lot more unabashed than Izaya had thought he would be. Then Shizuo looked him up and down, his facial expressions varying greatly. From shock, to revulsion (and Izaya pouted at this, because he knew he was a beautiful specimen) disbelief, and finally, a sick look of victory. "I always knew I'd rut into you one day. I didn't expect to wake up with you though. Didn't you want to leave?"

Izaya frowned. For once Shizuo was the one taunting him. "I only just woke up, actually. I was hoping to escape without having to ponder on the revolting act I committed with you last night. You took advantage of me."

Shizuo snorted in derision. "You weren't complaining at all last night, you filth."

Izaya flushed. That was true, but he didn't want to admit that even to himself. "I'm going to leave now. And you will never speak of this incident to anyone, else it will be the last thing you do. Capisce Shizu-chan?"

"Like I'd want to brag about doing _that _with you," Shizuo wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I won't mention it, although it would be funny to see some reactions."

Izaya thrust his own nose in the air in a dignified manner. "Turn around whilst I get dressed. A beast like you shouldn't have the right to gaze upon my gorgeous body."

"You're such a vain bastard." Shizuo said. "And you have no right to be. In fact..." Shizuo gave a wide smirk. "I think you're body is rather feminine."

Izaya choked on his own spit, before dangerously saying, "What!?"

Shizuo gave a rumbling chuckle. "Exactly what I just said. You're feminine. That coat you wear makes you look much more built that you really are. You're so slim and hairless. Not to mention how soft your skin is. Do you shave and use lotions?"

"I don't shave, nor do I use lotions." Izaya hissed in indignation. Okay, that was a little bit of a lie. Izaya did use lotions and moisturizes to keep his skin healthy and abrasion free. But he wouldn't feel guilty about denying that. Izaya was a liar. The hairlessness though, that was just natural for him.

"Sure, sure..." Shizuo said this patronizingly. "Whatever you say...I don't know why I should turn around though. You choose now to have a sense of propriety? You're such a girl." Izaya glared at him venomously until Shizuo relented and turned his back. He heaved a sarcastic sigh. "I suppose it's to be expected from such a cowardly man. You've never been able to face the consequences of your actions, have you?"

Izaya was so _not _in the mood for verbal sparring today, so he ignored the comment and instead looked for his clothes. They were littered about the cramped room. And when Izaya reached down (trying not to give an audible yelp, although Shizuo's short laugh indicated he had clearly heard) he noticed that his clothes were torn. They were so tarnished, that even trying to put them on would be a lost cause. Izaya then remembered that Shizuo had ripped them off last night. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. Even his boxers were in pieces! And his much loved coat...at least he had multiple pairs of it.

But now what to do? He couldn't exactly walk home naked. Even if he was as swift as usual, there wasn't a complete guarantee he could get home without being detected. He could just picture a photo of himself being posted online. And Namie would be clacking away on a document when he came home. He did relish in irritating her, but he would never walk around naked in front of her. There was only one option, and swallowing his pride was almost physically painful. "Shizu-chan..." He got out from between his clenched teeth. "You destroyed my clothes last night in your brutish haste."

Shizuo turned back around and looked at the destroyed clothes. He shrugged uncaringly. "So? You have enough cash to purchase some new clothes."

"That's not it..." Izaya continued. Man, Shizuo could be such a dunce. "I can't exactly walk home bare."

Shizuo shrugged once more. "You'll just have too. None of my clothes will fit you. I'm taller and broader...Although the image of you swimming in one of my blouses is cute."

"Shut up." Izaya said shortly. "I don't care if the clothes are ill-fitting. It's better than wearing nothing. I can't afford to be caught waltzing about naked. It would damage my reputation."

"I don't give a damn about your fucking reputation." Shizuo grouched. "Now fuck off and get out of my apartment. You're pissing me off."

"Oh that's new..." Izaya said sardonically. "Seriously Shizu-chan, if you lend me a shirt then I promise not to pester you at all for a week."

_I might not be walking properly until then, anyways._

He kept that last thought to himself; he didn't want Shizuo becoming even smugger.

Shizuo mulled over the offer. It was a good idea. One flea-free week, it would definitely be like a vacation. But he did find the image of a naked Izaya scurrying in the streets amusing. "Fine," He decided. "I'll give you some clothes to wear." He strode forward and rifled through his rickety and cracked closet. He didn't own many outfits, so he couldn't really be selective. He tossed a blouse to Izaya.

Izaya caught it and gazed at it critically, he tutted. "Shizu-chan, this is one of your bartender tops. I can't wear this!"

"You're going to have to," Shizuo informed with a little sadism. "Cause' that's all I have. Some of us can't afford to have more than a few outfits. Besides, Kasuka brought those for me."

Izaya grimaced and buttoned it up. It basically dwarfed him, and it made him look smaller. What Shizuo said was true. The usual clothes he dressed in made him look much sturdier. It was embarrassing to be slight.

_It's better than nothing..._

Izaya reminded. He held out his hands expectantly. Shizuo didn't move. "Shizu-chan, the trousers?" He prompted. He wiggled his ringed fingers.

Shizuo chortled somewhat darkly. "If you think back, you bloodsucking flea, you'll remember that I only agreed to lending you a shirt. You didn't ask for anything else."

Izaya gaped stupidly. "Give me pants now!"

"You're in no position to be demanding anything. You get what you get and that's the end of it. The shirt goes to just above your knees anyway."

"But – but –"Izaya stuttered. "I'm not wearing any underwear!"

"Then you best walk slowly." Shizuo said cruelly. "Make sure you stick to the back alleys. It's the weekend and its midday. They'll be a lot of people in Ikebukuro. Maybe a few cringe worthy moments will ensure you stay away a little longer than a week."

"You complete asshole!" Izaya exclaimed in outrage.

"Maybe I should screw you more often. You're so much more entertaining like this. How does it feel to be riled up deliberately?"

"It sucks." Izaya jutted out his bottom lip. "I won't do it ever again to you."

"I highly doubt that. You're just trying to manipulate me into giving you pants. Your mind games won't work on me."

"Shizuo," Izaya said seriously. Shizuo blanched. It was the first time the flea had addressed him with any respect. "I'd really appreciate it if you'd give me some pants."

"What's the magic world?"

Izaya bristled. "Please." He managed to sound polite.

"Hm..." Shizuo thought about it. "No." It was time the flea learnt a little humility.

Izaya went to reach for a knife that was absent. "Shizuo, I swear –"

"You shouldn't do that, it's a bad habit." Shizuo's grin stretched wider. No wonder the flea liked messing with people, it was fun. "Now," The grin fell and was replaced with a scowl. "Get out of my apartment. I'm late for work and I don't want to walk with you."

"You know people will assume you and I...did it, right?" Izaya pointed out desperately. "It's obvious this shirt is yours!"

"It would be even more obvious with the pants."

"Shizu-chan –" Shizuo knew that the flea could argue until he lost his voice, so he stalked forward, grabbed him by the collar of the borrowed shirt, hauled him up, and unceremoniously dumped him in the hallway.

"Have a nice day!" He slammed the door.

Izaya banged on it in frustration for a good ten minutes, before deciding to leave. Shizuo would just cause a scene if he kept bothering him. The only option he had was to travel through the streets undetected. He couldn't call Namie to pick him up in her car, because his mobile had been crushed last night. (It kept buzzing whilst Shizuo was kissing him.) He had a lot more of the devices, but he hadn't been carrying a spare with him. His knife was also bent out of shape. He'd tried to stab Shizuo and the taller man had grabbed it and destroyed it with little effort.

_I'd best stop prolonging the inevitable and just get going. There's no point sitting on the ground and getting worked up. _

Izaya got to his feet and ran down the aged stairs that creaked under his weight. Immediately he noticed that the shirt rode up if he moved too fast, and that he had to grip the ends of it to keep it from displaying his naked nether regions.

Once he was on the street, he slinked into the closest ally. It smelt like garbage and there was a few rats scurrying about, but it was devoid of human life. Izaya had to tip-toe through the revolting garbage, as he had been thrown out of Shizuo's apartment without being able to even put on his shoes. He'd hollered for them, but the groaning of the pipes signified Shizuo was in the shower and no doubt was either unable to hear him, or simply didn't care.

It was probably the former.

Izaya shuddered as he jumped over a dirty puddle that smelt suspiciously like urine. He moved through the alley swiftly and silently, but eventually it narrowed out to an end and Izaya would have to run across the street to another alley adjacent. There was cars zipping over the crossing, but luckily, there weren't many people around.

He managed to bolt through the traffic without truly being scrutinized. The citizens only saw a white blob with dark hair before he was streaking (pun not intended) through the next ally.

The next part of his trip was harder, because it was unavoidable that he enter into the fray of humans. It was ironic that he took such pleasure in tormenting them and now had to hide from them. Taking a deep breath to steel himself, he stepped onto the clean pavement.

One step, two step, three step, four step, five step, six step, seven step, eight step -

"Is that Izaya Orihara?" The question came from a teen that Izaya could not really identify. She was failing at whispering softly to her friend. "What is he wearing?"

"Is it a fashion statement?" Another person, this one a middle-aged man, said soon thereafter. "Kids these days..."

"That can't be Izaya Orihara...it must just be a lookalike. There's no way Izaya Orihara would walk around in just a shirt."

Izaya walked as quickly as he could manage wearing the large shirt. He kept his eyes on the ground as he did so. God, this was humiliating. At least he hadn't –

"Izaya?"

Damn it.

Izaya looked up into the eyes of a certain tall, beanie wearing man. "Dotachin. Been a while."

Kadota didn't respond. He was too busy looking at Izaya as if he were an alien. "What are you wearing?"

"A shirt...doesn't it look splendid?" Izaya tried to say with his usual faultless confidence. "I thought I'd let my lovely humans get a glimpse of my flesh."

"Right..." Kadota looked awkward. No doubt he was trying to think of a way to end the conversation. "Well, I had better –"

"Dotachin! Hurry up already! Russia Sushi is waiting!" Erika popped her head out of Saburo's stationary van. "Hungry, hungry!" She sang. It took her all of two seconds to notice Izaya, and when she did, her eyes bugged. She slammed open the vans door and near tripped over her long dark dress in her haste to get to Izaya. "Izaya!" Her brown eyes were alight with interest. She stopped before him and looked him up and down. She seemed to be in deep thought. Then, she gave a high pitched squeal that made Izaya's ears hurt. "What you're wearing, it's, it's, Shizuo's!"

Izaya almost cringed. "I don't know what you're insinuating, but I would never clothe myself in anything that Shizu-chan wears."

Erika gave him a devious look. "But you are wearing his shirt!" She leant forward close to the hem line, and inhaled deeply. She winked. "It even smells like cigarette smoke and cologne! And you don't smoke, and that cologne is way too manly for you!"

Izaya tried not to show his offense. What was with people hurting his manly pride today? "You caught me..." Izaya compromised, throwing his arms out to the side. "I was fighting with Shizu-chan and he accidently tore my clothes. He was so embarrassed he tossed me his shirt and ran away."

"Well where is he?" Erika questioned. "He must be running around shirtless...but why do you look so untidy? And you smell like...like sex!"

Izaya couldn't stop himself from flushing pink this time. Why did Erika have to be so observant and persistent? He was used to her theorizing and pestering...but he really didn't want her to find out about the sex session that occurred yesterday evening. That would just fuel her delusions and fantasises.

Because honestly, there was no way he'd ever wear a schoolgirl outfit for Shizu-chan, or a collar. She was into creative fiction, very creative.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Izaya said in a dignified manner.

Erika screamed again. "It's true, isn't it!? You even have hickeys! They're everywhere."

"I have what?" Izaya tried to look down his neck, and noticed the multiple red and purple marks. They were extremely noticeable, and Shizuo hadn't thought to tell him. And because the shirt was too large for him, it was impossible for him to hide them.

"That's just like him, to mark his innocent uke –" Kadota snorted here. "– With marks to symbolize you belong to him. It's very animalistic and possessive. Just like Shizuo!"

Izaya just wished he'd looked in a mirror. He was attracting lots of attention now, especially because of Erika's incessant squeals. "Can you just be quiet?" Izaya hissed urgently, giving up the pretence. She was never going to believe him anyways.

Kadota's eyes widened and he stepped back. "So that actually...well damn."

Izaya scowled.

"You admit it?" Erika cheered, doing her own version of a happy dance. "I knew it was true! It wasn't all just make-believe or fujoshi pratter!"

"Can you just let me leave now?" Izaya asked desperately.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kadota asked, in his typical brotherly manner. "We can give you a ride home..."

"Thank you." Izaya bowed appreciatively. Kadota nearly fainted. If Shizuo screwed Izaya more often, would he be a better outstanding citizen?

"Great, you can tell me all the details..." Erika resembled a crazed woman; blood was dribbling out of her nose.

She grabbed Izaya's hand and dragged him to the van. She knocked on the sliding door and Walker shouted: "What's the password!?"

"Otaku is a lifestyle!"

The door opened, and she leaped in, dragging Izaya with her.

"Hey, you brought Izaya Orihara..." Walker observed.

Izaya deadpanned. This boy was so dopey and spacey; he and Erika were perfect for each other.

"I didn't say we could have another passenger." Saburo grumbled. "There are already two freaks aboard."

"Hey!" Erika and Walker objected in synchronization.

"We're just giving him a ride to his apartment in Shinjuku." Kadota told him.

"I'm not a taxi service..." Saburo grumbled once more to himself as he reversed out of the curb.

"To Russia Sushi!" Erika cried.

"What?" Izaya said. "I thought you were dropping me home."

"Yeah, yeah, we will." Saburo replied. "_After _we eat, I'm starving."

Izaya sighed. He supposed he'd just have to walk home from Russia Sushi. At least he was getting a lift this far. "I'd love to," Izaya said with a practiced sweet smile. "But I've really got to get home. I have some work to do."

The van lurched over a speed bump, and Izaya winced as a stabbing pain went up his spine.

Of course, Erika had to notice. "So you did bottom! I knew it! You may be all tough and crafty on the streets, but compared to Shizuo you're as tame as a kitty. Was he forceful? Was he rough?"

"Sort of similar things there..." Izaya danced around the question. "So tell me, what's your favourite manga at the moment?"

Erika began listing, and Izaya mentally patted himself on the back. Crisis averted, for now.

Although, now that he thought about it, what was Shizuo like? He knew the brute had been rough, but he hadn't really thought about it in detail. He was trying to repress the memory.

_He came onto me first..._

Izaya remembered.

_It was in an alley and the lines between love and hate blurred, and his aggression morphed into semi-lust. He carried me back to his place, and then he ripped open my clothes. I was a mess... _

Izaya was annoyed at himself.

_I didn't put up much resistance. I was a total bottom. How demeaning...He's going to use that against me. I can see it now... 'IZAAAYAA! Why don't you just let yourself be impaled by this sign like you were impaled by my cock!'_

Last night was the mistake of all mistakes.

Izaya must admit, however, that deep down, he had always expected it. The two felt so strongly about one another that there must have been a blockade of sexual tension. And he always had been a little flirty with the blonde. A wink here or there, the fact he called him Shizu-chan. He had never wanted these repercussions however. He never wanted for things to end in Shizuo's favour.

When they finally arrived at Russia Sushi, Izaya contemplated just waiting in the van until they finished. However he knew the four of them liked to take their time eating, and they talked quite a lot. It would be easier for him to just keep moving.

Besides, Saburo didn't trust him to stay in the van by himself.

Izaya slipped out of the van alongside Erika and Walker. The two had begun spouting some nonsense about harems and aliens. "Thanks for the ride." Izaya said a little dryly. "See ya."

"Wait, Izaya." Kadota caught his arm. He leant down and whispered covertly. "What you did with Shizuo...it was all consensual, right?"

Izaya thought about telling him that yes, it was rape, and that Izaya was just a helpless victim. It would certainly make Shizuo's life harder, and wasn't that one of the things he lived for? "I'm not weak." Izaya said instead.

Kadota let go and nodded. "See you around, Izaya."

"But Izzy-chan...You need to tell me what happened last night in detail! That way I can write a story about it! And I really want to know!"

"Leave him alone, Erika." Kadota chided. "His ass is obviously sore, and he needs a bath."

"Wow, thanks Dotachin." Izaya said sarcastically.

"Some other time, then, okay?" Erika said, adjusting her cap. "You look so cute right now." Before Izaya had a chance to blink, she had taken a photo with her phone. "Now I can put this in the scrapbook I'm making!"

Izaya decided he didn't want to know anything about that scrapbook. Ignorance was bliss, in this case, at least.

"Honestly the only time I ever see Erika behave so girly is around you." Walker said to Izaya.

"Aren't I the lucky one..."

"Izaya, come inside!" Simon was standing outside the establishment brandishing his usual brochures. "You eat good, fish very fresh!" As Simon spoke, he scrutinized Izaya, before breaking out in a bigger, genuine smile. "You and Shizuo come by some time, yes!? Eat good..."

"Shut up!" Izaya snapped. "I don't know what conclusion you've come to, but –"

"You wear Shizuo's shirt, yes? You good friends now!"

"Very good..." Erika waggled her eyebrows.

"UGH!" Izaya shouted in frustration. He was tired, he was cranky, and his ass was on fire! He did not want to deal with any of this today. For once, his beloved humans were pissing him off. Shizuo was reaping his sweet revenge. "I'm going home!"

"You no want ootoro?"

"No! I don't want your fucking ootoro!" Izaya snarled, before stomping off with a huff.

Simon, Erika, Walker, Kadota and Saburo stared after him with miffed looks.

"Well, I always knew it would happen..." Erika said. "But I almost can't believe it."

"Oh god..." Kadota massaged his temples. "Imagine what Ikebukuro is going to have to put up with now they're an unofficial couple. I've never seen Izaya act that way."

"Izaya act like in puberty, like Shizuo does sometimes, but this good thing." Simon said in his odd dialect. "They have finally found someone."

Izaya winced and whined to himself on his walk back home. He'd been so unfortunate today. Surely he wouldn't run into anyone else...

* * *

"Izaya Orihara...? No way..." Mikado watched from a distance with shock. "That can't be him...why is he dressed like that? In a dress..."

"It's a shirt, man..." Masaomi said, wearing a similar expression. "What I wanna know is why he looks so pissed off."

"It looks like...someone else's shirt..." Anri spoke up shyly.

"No way..." Masaomi said slowly. "Izaya...got laid!?"

"Don't be so vulgar!" Mikado protested. "Is it really that surprising? He's a grown man."

"For all of the time I've known him, and yeah it hasn't been that long, I've never seen or heard of him being intimate with someone! I always assumed he was above that or some shit..."

"He has needs..." Mikado blushed at this. "Like any other man...right?"

"So Mikado, you admit you have naughty urges?"

"Don't speak so rudely!" Mikado shot a furtive glance at Anri.

"Meh..." Masaomi's shoulder rose and fell in a shrug. "You're such a prude. I wonder who did him..."

"Why do you think it was a man?" Mikado questioned.

"Because he's limping..." Anri surprised both of them by speaking up. "And I think I can see some dried blood through the shirt. It was either his first time, or it's been a while..."

"Hahahaha!" Masaomi burst into raucous laughter. "I can't believe it! Man, the badass Info Broker is hopping like some rabbit!"

"You're so sadistic." Mikado said, with a reproachful look.

"Don't I have a right to be? He's caused so much trouble for me, and for everyone else, purely for his own amusement! You know what would make this image perfect!? If Shizuo Heiwajima turned up and chased him down! He wouldn't be able to run away like usual!"

"That's just weird, isn't it?" Mikado turned his head to the side like an inquisitive puppy. "Usually Shizuo tracks Izaya down as soon as he steps a foot in Ikebukuro. And Izaya is moving so slowly...you'd think he would be here to take advantage of the situation."

"Unless..." Anri said quietly. "He's already taken advantage..."

"He's the one who did it! Now I get it! Shizuo is probably the only dude alive capable of reducing the almighty Izaya Orihara to this state! This is awesome!"

"I almost can't believe it..." Saki said. She and Masaomi had come back to Ikebukuro not long ago, and she had been trying to steer clear from her former manipulator. "Izaya's always been so perfect. He looks almost fragile like that."

"I think it's good that he and Shizuo are settling their differences in a more peaceful way." Mikado said.

Masaomi snorted. "I doubt anything those two did together could be peaceful. Why do you think he's limping?"

"There's always the possibility it wasn't Shizuo." Mikado said. "The shirt does look like one of his, but we can't be sure unless we ask."

"You're right." Masaomi said. "I'll go ask."

"Masaomi, you can't do that!" Mikado sounded scandalized.

"If I don't ask it's just going to bug me all day. HEY, IZAYA!"

* * *

Izaya didn't pause when he heard the shout. He had identified the voice, and hoped that Masaomi didn't pursue him. It would be just painful to deal with the blonde.

"IZAYA ORIHARA!"

Izaya thinned his lips and stopped. The yells were just attracting more attention, and Masaomi would just catch up to him eventually. He wasn't exactly moving with his usual speed and agility. "Masaomi Kida...and here I thought you wouldn't step a foot near me when you returned."

"Did you have sex with Shizuo Heiwajima?" The question was blatant and blunt, and it was said in such a typical Masaomi tone. The kid had always been straight to the point. No doddling or small talk. Such things were for the more reserved, like Mikado. Yet, the two were best friends. Go figure. It seemed opposites truly did attract.

"Well now..." Izaya said, mentally scrambling for a response. He couldn't exactly lie. He didn't know if Kadota would keep silent on this new development, and he knew Erika would be so overjoyed it was possible she would proclaim it to the world. "How discourteous for you to say such a thing with innocent ears around," Izaya waggled a finger in the teens face. He was sure shooting up. He may be as tall Shizuo one day. "You'll end up upsetting someone."

"I'll leave the mentally scarring profession to you." Masaomi said with a shit-eating grin. "It seems you're dancing around the subject. I knew it. Shizuo Heiwajima has always been tearing you a new asshole, but I guess it's more figurative now..." Masaomi gave one of his nasally laughs. "Ah, fun times ahead, right Izaya?"

"Masaomi," Mikado and Anri had dawdled over. Saki had decided to observe from a distance. It would be a long time until she was comfortable around Izaya again. She still didn't know if was angry about her putting a dent in his plans. "You shouldn't just run off like that. Hello, Izaya." He smiled a little tightly. "Are you well?"

"Fit as a fiddle." Izaya said. "Hello to you too, Miss. Sonohara..." Izaya said when Anri did not extend a greeting. She was looking at him as if he was a dangerous snake preparing to strike, most likely a second away from drawing her blade. "Well, I best be off now."

"Wait –"Mikado extended a hand to grab Izaya's shoulder, but Masaomi grabbed it before it made contact.

"I confirmed our suspicions." Masaomi stage whispered, cupping his mouth showily. "Shizuo had sex with Izaya!" Mikado blushed at the forwardness, and Anri merely watched Izaya beadily. "Well, I gotta bounce. I got more people to tell." Masaomi sent an evil smile in Izaya's direction. "He's always spreading rumours...I think it's time he gets a taste of his own medicine."

Izaya knew that running into Masaomi Kida would not bode well for him. The kid wasn't seeking revenge, but he sure would dole a little bit of it out if he got the chance. And this was a wonderful chance to smear Izaya's name and tarnish his reputation.

Izaya sighed. Oh well, it wasn't as if he would be able to dissuade the boy. He couldn't blame him either. The fault was all Shizu-chan's.

A slip of paper suddenly slapped him in the face. Izaya peeled it off and peered down at it. It was a grocery list, and it was written in a very familiar neat scrawl.

"Thank you!" Shinra raced over and snatched the paper away without looking at him in the face. "I'll be going now...wait," He blinked. "Izaya...? You look horrible."

"Thanks for the gracious compliments." Izaya said, crossing his arms. "I should have known I'd run into you."

"Why?" Shinra said. He was squinting at Izaya.

"Because all the people I've been trying to avoid seemed to have taken to the streets with the mission to encounter me today." Izaya's bottom lip jutted out in a pout. "It's not fair..."

"I always knew this day would come!" Shinra suddenly exclaimed giddily. "I always thought Erika might be right! You and Shizuo are together now! This is great, you two can go on double dates with Celty and I, and you can finally have another outlet for your frustrations."

"We aren't together." Izaya deadpanned. Although for some reason, that thought, of them being a couple, made him wistful. "It was just a onetime thing."

"Right..." Shinra sounded sceptical. "I can't wait to tell Celty!"

Izaya didn't even protest. He was resigned. "So where is the talented transporter?"

"She's waiting in the grocer. I accidently lost my list, so I chased it out here."

"Only you Shinra..." Izaya mumbled. "I should keep walking..."

Shinra and he walked side by side back in the direction of Izaya's home, which was conveniently in the same direction as the grocer Shinra and Celty were shopping at. When they reached the quaint store, Shinra poked his head inside and hailed Celty over. The headless fairy was comparing the prices of two ramen cups. The shop owner was wringing her hands nervously. It wasn't every day the infamous black rider decided to do the groceries. The poor dear was probably close to hyperventilating. Celty wasn't exactly subtle anymore.

Celty looked over at them, and Izaya was sure that if she had a face, she would be wearing a shocked expression. She placed the cups back carefully, before bowing thankfully at the owner. She ran over to them, typing on her PDA expertly. [Izaya, is that you?]

"I thought you would be able to identify my irresistible face anywhere." Izaya widened his eyes, trying to look as adorable as possible. He could look quite cute when he tried. He'd used that face on clients multiple times. It always worked on elderly people.

[Why are you wearing Shizuo's shirt?] Her gloved fingers moved so fast they were a blur. [Are you two...okay?]

"We're fine." Izaya said wearily. "We just spiced things up a little last night."

[I'm...happy for you.] Celty took longer to type this time. [I know it's early and all, but I hope you two can sort out your differences. The thought of you together is sort of wrong, but I guess it's right on some level as well.]

Izaya thought about going on a rant about how last night was a mistake, and how they wasn't going to be a repeat, however, he didn't know if that was true, and it was almost nice to be getting so much support from people who he thought cared nothing about his welfare. "Thanks." Izaya finally said. "I should be going."

"Okay," Shinra said gleefully. "Have a nice day! I know Celty and I will!"

Celty jabbed him in the ribs. [Bye!]

Izaya waved lazily behind his back. No more run-ins, please...

He was certain his wish had been granted until three certain mean girl wannabes spotted him and stalked over with bitchy expressions. Izaya identified them as the girls he had scared, and he had smashed the cell phone of the brown haired one. They surrounded him and began blathering on about some nonsense. Obviously, they believed that just because he looked pathetic, he was in a weakened state. They thought wrong. "Listen up ladies. Usually, on an average day, I wouldn't want to beat you all up. But today, I'm feeling less tolerant."

The brown haired girl sniffed and turned around, shouting for her boyfriend.

Like her previous two, this one looked like a dirty scumbag. He had ripped pants on and a stomach that protruded from under his stained singlet.

_At least he's a little more decent then that crotch grabber._

Izaya thought wryly.

"Yo, you think you can go around acting all tough?" The man asked aggressively. He took up a fighting stance before Izaya could respond.

Instinctively, Izaya reached for his absent switchblade.

_Damn it._

"Looks like you don't have any weapons." The man noted with an ugly sneer. He threw out a fist, and Izaya narrowly dodged it. He whimpered as pain shot up his spine.

"You ain't never gonna bother my girl again!" The man shouted, closing in on Izaya and brandishing his own knife. It was blunt and probably not capable of cutting bones or breaking skin with little effort, but it would hurt if it was thrust into the flesh multiple times.

Just when he had prepared himself for a stab, a tall, blonde blur passed in front of him.

Izaya looked up with relief. It was Shizuo! And he was stopping this asshole from attacking him!

Shizuo had the man's fist caught in his hand, and in one fell, smooth movement, he cracked the man's wrist. The man yowled in pain, and fell to the ground cradling the broken bone.

Shizuo turned around to Izaya with a furious expression. "You damn flea! Always causing trouble for me! Can't you go for one day without starting some fight!?"

"I didn't instigate this." Izaya said coolly. "In fact, this is your fault. I've been trying to get back to Shinjuku, and I keep running into every person I've been trying to avoid. It's been tedious and torturous."

There was a long moment of silence, and Shizuo half-smirked half-snarled. "I have a solution for your problem."

"What?" Izaya snapped, smoothing down the shirt that had begun to billow in the light wind.

"Don't go back to Shinjuku, stay with me." Shizuo shrugged, as if he wasn't suggesting something life changing. "We can figure everything out that way."

Izaya smiled, and it was more genuine then mocking. "I guess I wasn't the only one who ran into everyone today."

"No," Shizuo said. "No you weren't."

"Even Shinra?"

"And Celty."

The two gave each other appraising looks. "I'll go." Izaya decided with a sniff. "But only if you treat me to Russia Sushi to compensate for the awful day I had."

"Wearing that?"

"It's not like everyone in Ikebukuro hasn't seen me." Izaya said, this time with his own half-smirk half-snarl. "Catch me if you can, Shizu-chan!" With that, he took off running. It was slower than usual, more playful then dangerous.

And Shizuo meandered off behind him, trying to ignore the elated feeling bubbling in his chest. To think, Izaya, so shameless, had been nervous about doing the walk of shame. He snickered when he saw the dried blood on the back of Izaya's bare thighs.

This new game would be fun for the _both _of them.

**So there it is. *Peeks out from behind fingers nervously***

**I think the ending was a little rushed, but I might consider doing a sequel if anyone actually liked this. *Shrugs* Thanks to anyone who read! Adios! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Shizuo POV

**Hello to any random readers! **

**This is basically the same chapter as the last, but from Shizuo's point of view. It details what happened to him on the same day. **

**Thank you to the reviewer who suggested I do this. And thank you to every other person who reviewed/faved and followed! You guys made me smile like the Cheshire cat. **

**I' am happy to also say that I've began writing the sequel to this Fanfic, and it should be published in the next few days. It's going to be multi-chaptered, and if anyone wants to make any suggestions, please do so. It's going to be titled _Shameless. _So if anyone is interested, watch out for it. **

**As usual, if you see any spelling/grammatical errors (or just any errors at all) please don't hesitate to call me out on them. **

**Like I said at the beginning of the last chapter, I hope it's not so terrible your eyes bleed and you go into a coma from banging your head on a desk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

Walk of Shame

Take 2 – Shizuo's POV

Shizuo stared at the flea, and the flea stared at him. They were at a stalemate.

Not that long ago he could see tints of orange and yellow from behind his closed eyelids. He had been readying himself to roll over and bury his head in his fluffy pillow to ignore the irritating sun, when he had felt something, or rather, someone, shift next to him.

His first thought was that someone had climbed on the bed and was perched above him, readying themselves to assassinate him. However when he gave out a groan, and remained prone, they did not hasten to stab or shoot him like he had expected. This led his second thought to being that he had succeeded in bringing someone home with him last night.

This thought made him feel mollified. It had been a long time since he had slept with anyone. Much too long in fact, and you could only use your hand for gratification for so long before it grew dissatisfying.

Shizuo felt exceedingly relaxed when he came to the conclusion that he had screwed someone last night. This relaxation, however, faded when he felt the person next to him move about. In his state of half-awake and half-asleep, he had not yet contemplated if he had hurt his partner the night before.

His strength was his perpetual stress, and was always in the forefront of his mind. He often had to hold back when he had sex, merely so he didn't hurt the other participant. Needing to reassure himself that he hadn't left bumps and bruises covering the other, he forced his half opened eyelids fully open and glanced about, with much more awareness.

It was hard for him to leave that warm and comfortable state of drowsiness and stop lounging lazily. He moved his hand, and when he realized it was grazing the skinny hipbone of his sex buddy, he let out a gruff: "What the hell..." He peeled his eyelids completely open and he nearly had an aneurism.

There was Izaya, sitting naked with the blankets – _Shizuo's_ blankets – pooled around his slender body. The only appropriate reaction Shizuo could give (because he was certain spouting blood from his nostrils would _definitely _not be an appropriate reaction) was roll and lurch on the bed in an uncoordinated manner. "IZAYA!" He yelled, his throat rough from misuse. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Shizuo regarded Izaya steelily as he stood. He was pleased to note the flea looked more like a deer in the headlights than the cat who got the cream. Obviously, by the awkward way he had been trying to sidle off the bed, he had been hoping to make a quick escape before Shizuo awoke.

Izaya's face scrunched up as he obviously tried to conceal a grimace.

Shizuo took the chance to scrutinize him. The flea didn't look beaten up, although he was covered in hickeys. The reddish, purple bruises stood out in stark contrast upon Izaya's creamy pale skin.

_He looks good that way._

Luckily, Izaya spoke before Shizuo could hit himself in the face for thinking such a mutinous thought. "I know you're thick, Shizu-chan. But I didn't know you had such a poor memory. And you don't even suffer from short term memory loss..." Izaya's own voice was just as light and mocking as ever, although it did waver.

Shizuo's throat rumbled in a growl. That flea, acting so high and mighty in his home! Didn't he realize that he was at a disadvantage here!? "Why are you here!?" Shizuo asked angrily. The answer was rather obvious, but Shizuo was hoping that all of this was just some elaborate ploy of Izaya's to piss him off. However the hickeys and his rapidly recurring memories were not willing to be forced away in denial.

Last night, he and Izaya had been playing their usual deadly game of cat and mouse. Izaya had skipped across the road and into his path, and Shizuo had promptly squeezed his Styrofoam coffee cup so hard that it broke open, drenching his pants in the bitter substance. Infuriated, he had thrown the closest thing to him (a vending machine that happened to sell condoms) in the flea's direction.

Of course the flea had dodged with his usual agility and ran off.

Shizuo chased after him for about an hour before he finally cornered him in an alley. Izaya had held his knife to Shizuo's throat, and Shizuo had prepared himself to squeeze Izaya's windpipe until he wheezed for air. However, something else had caught his attention. A stray packeted condom was sitting atop Izaya's head. It was a stubborn thing, not coming loose despite the breakneck parkour moves. Izaya seemed he had yet to notice it.

The rest was a whimsical impulsive mess. Their mouths had smashed together, smacking and sucking. Shizuo had quickly established dominance, and so caught up in their attraction and lust, Shizuo had taken the flea back to his apartment and they had done the dirty deed without thinking of the disastrous consequences.

Even recalling all of this made Shizuo's stomach warm in slight arousal...last night had been a mistake, but a magical one, a magical one, because he and Izaya had been faultlessly magnetic.

Izaya's crimson eyes rolled sky high. "I'm not deeming you with an answer. For once observe your surroundings and _think._"

Shizuo twitched in annoyance. He felt a breeze on his naked body, and looked at his own state of undress blankly. He wasn't embarrassed.

He took the chance to observe Izaya in lieu of his surroundings. He knew the room was a mess, and this made him a little abashed, considering he had been 'entertaining' a guest. But Izaya was much more interesting to gaze at.

His hair was slightly matted and it shimmered in the morning sun. His thin legs were clenched together, and his hands were fisted in the blankets.

Though, Shizuo was unaware of it, his facial expressions changed numerous times as his emotions changed rapidly. First he was shocked from his own acceptance, and then he was disgusted with himself (who knew what disease he could pick up from the flea! He may have used a condom, but it wouldn't surprise him if he contracted some odd unknown disease, that caused hysterical laughter, a desire to cause misery for the general populace, and a creepy love for humans). Eventually, he settled for feeling victorious. Judging by how the flea was squirming slightly in discomfort, he had done him good. For once he was the one who came out on top after one of their games! "I always knew I'd rut into you one day –" Although he'd always assumed it would be with a dangerous, pointy object and not with his cock. "-I didn't expect to wake up next to you though. Didn't you want to leave?"

He was genuinely curious about that. Why hadn't the flea fled?

Izaya frowned; obviously he didn't like how the tables had turned. "I only just woke up, actually. I was hoping to escape without having to ponder on the revolting act I committed with you last night. You took advantage of me."

Shizuo snorted. He happened to remember how the flea was desperate and yearning. "You weren't complaining at all last night, you filth."

Izaya blushed, and it looked pretty. Shizuo didn't know whether to drool or laugh. Such a different expression to what he usually wore... "I'm going to leave now. And you will never speak of this incident to anyone, else it will be the last thing you do. Capisce Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo contemplated going outside and proclaiming to the world what had transgressed last night, merely to cause difficulties for the flea. However wouldn't bragging about something like that be distasteful? He may not have been the most polite person, but even he knew that doing something like that would be below standard. Bragging about bagging someone was something immature teenage boys did, or scumbags who liked to compare, or Shinra...sometimes, although his over-sharing seemed more accidental. "Like I'd want to brag about doing _that _with you, I won't mention it, although it would be funny to see some reactions."

Izaya stuck his nose in the air snobbishly. "Turn around whilst I get dressed. A beast like you shouldn't have the right to gaze upon my gorgeous body."

Shizuo had already seen it, and admired it comprehensively. "You're such a vain bastard." Shizuo said. "And you have no right to be. In fact..." Shizuo gazed pointedly at Izaya's hairless chest. He remembered the feel of Izaya's skin the previous night, it had been silky smooth. He never would have guessed, but Izaya was a lot smaller underneath his layers of clothing then he had expected. His figure was very slim, and he didn't have much muscle mass despite his fitness. "I think your body is rather feminine."

Izaya spluttered. "What!?"

Shizuo chuckled. It was fun to incite so many different emotions from the flea. "Exactly what I just said. You're feminine. That coat you wear makes you look much more built that you really are. You're so slim and hairless. Not to mention how soft your skin is. Do you shave and use lotions?"

"I don't shave, nor do I use lotions." Izaya hissed.

_Liar._

Shizuo thought.

"Sure, sure..." Shizuo said this patronizingly. "Whatever you say...I don't know why I should turn around though. You choose now to have a sense of propriety? You're such a girl."

Izaya's glare would have made a lesser man piss themselves in fear. However the expression looked cuter to Shizuo than anything else. Shizuo indulged Izaya and turned his back to him, but not without sighing pointedly. "I suppose it's to be expected from such a cowardly man. You've never been able to face the consequences of your actions, have you?"

That had to have stung a little, right? The flea seemed uncharacteristically moody. It must have been his ass aching. Shizuo nearly snickered. At that moment, Izaya yelped, and Shizuo did snicker this time. Shizuo waited with much more patience then usual whilst the flea gathered himself. Eventually, he spoke between his teeth. "Shizu-chan...you destroyed my clothes last night in your brutish haste."

Shizuo turned around and looked down at his dirty floor. Strips of fabrics that had once been articles of clothing were littered throughout the room. Last night he had been so eager he'd torn Izaya's clothes straight off without being patient enough to wait for the flea to remove them himself. He shrugged. There were zero fucks given. "So? You have enough cash to purchase some new clothes."

"That's not it...I can't exactly walk home bare."

Shizuo shrugged once more. "You'll just have too. None of my clothes will fit you. I'm taller and broader...Although the image of you swimming in one of my blouses is cute." The tease made Izaya glare even harder, as if he was trying to make Shizuo's head combust from the look alone.

"Shut up. I don't care if the clothes are ill-fitting. It's better than wearing nothing. I can't afford to be caught waltzing about naked. It would damage my reputation."

The image of Izaya waltzing around nude publically elicited two emotions from Shizuo. First, was amusement, second, was a deep feeling of possessiveness that startled him. He didn't want anyone else to see Izaya in such a vulnerable state.

But Shizuo didn't want to admit to these frankly scary feelings. "I don't give a damn about your fucking reputation. Now fuck off and get out of my apartment. You're pissing me off."

"Oh that's new..." Izaya's voice had recovered that sarcastic undertone. "Seriously Shizu-chan, if you lend me a shirt then I promise not to pester you at all for a week." Izaya looked near bestial. It seemed he was not used to requesting anything.

_He's such a spoilt brat. _

Shizuo mulled over the offer. A flea-free week was a prospect he had only ever dreamed of. In his head, the imagery was filled with rainbows and relaxation. Though he didn't want to give in to Izaya, it must have hurt the flea's pride immensely to ask his hated enemy for anything. What had he asked for again? For a...

Shizuo smirked, and hoped Izaya couldn't sense the direction his thoughts had taken. "Fine," He tried to sound exasperated rather than smug. "I'll give you some clothes to wear." He strode to his second hand closet and opened the door. Multiple pairs of his typical bartender outfit were inside. However, behind those was a pair of neglected blue jeans and a plain white T-Shirt, though he didn't reach for those. He selected one of his crisp, white blouses. It was clean and washed, but it still smelt of cigarettes, cologne, and something strictly Shizuo.

The thought of the flea coated in his scent pleased some animalistic side of him. He tossed the blouse to Izaya, not caring if he caught it or not.

Izaya clucked his tongue. "Shizu-chan, this is one of your bartender tops. I can't wear this!"

"You're going to have to," Shizuo informed with a little sadism. "Cause' that's all I have. Some of us can't afford to have more than a few outfits. Besides, Kasuka brought those for me."

Izaya tentatively buttoned it up. It looked large on his slight frame, and Shizuo had to repress the urge to ravish him.

Izaya reached out a hand, and Shizuo pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing. "Shizu-chan, the trousers?" He wriggled his ringed fingers.

Shizuo let out the laugh that had been bubbling in his chest. It came out dark. "If you think back, you bloodsucking flea, you'll remember that I only agreed to lending you a shirt. You didn't ask for anything else."

_How does it feel to be outsmarted, you flea?_

Izaya gaped. "Give me pants now!"

"You're in no position to be demanding anything. You get what you get and that's the end of it. The shirt goes to just above your knees anyway." Shizuo knew how ridiculous the flea was going to look. He looked dishevelled, and there was even dried blood that was staining the back of the shirt.

"But – but –"Izaya stuttered. "I'm not wearing any underwear!"

Shizuo almost licked his lips. That was good. It would remind Izaya that he had been the one to remove and destroy them. "Then you best walk slowly." Shizuo said cruelly. "Make sure you stick to the back alleys. It's the weekend and its midday. They'll be a lot of people in Ikebukuro. Maybe a few cringe worthy moments will ensure you stay away a little longer than a week."

"You complete asshole!" Izaya exclaimed in outrage.

Shizuo felt a sick sense of satisfaction. He was relishing getting the best of Izaya. "Maybe I should screw you more often. You're so much more entertaining like this. How does it feel to be riled up deliberately?" Shizuo felt like an admonishing teacher as he asked. This led to him wondering if he could ever get Izaya in a schoolgirl uniform.

"It sucks." Izaya jutted out his bottom lip. "I won't do it ever again to you."

_Lie, after lie after lie. How can you expect me to take you seriously?_

"I highly doubt that. You're just trying to manipulate me into giving you pants. Your mind games won't work on me." Shizuo wasn't about to give in to the flea. He didn't deserve it.

"Shizuo," Izaya said seriously. Shizuo blanched. It was the first time the flea had addressed him with any respect. It was gratifying. "I'd really appreciate it if you'd give me some pants."

"What's the magic world?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya bristled. "Please." He managed to sound polite. Barely.

"Hm..." Shizuo thought about it. "No." It was time the flea learnt a little humility.

Izaya went to reach for a knife that was absent. "Shizuo, I swear –"

"You shouldn't do that, it's a bad habit." Shizuo's grin stretched wider. No wonder the flea liked messing with people, it was fun. He was glad he'd bent that knife out of shape last night. "Now," The grin fell and was replaced with a scowl. He just remembered he had to meet Tom in front of Russia Sushi today. The man was very forgiving, but Shizuo didn't like to take advantage of the man's generous nature. "Get out of my apartment. I'm late for work and I don't want to walk with you."

"You know people will assume you and I...did it, right?" Izaya pointed out desperately. "It's obvious this shirt is yours!"

Did he want it to be public knowledge he had sex with Izaya? He wasn't sure, but he wasn't about to change his mind and pussy out on his decision. "It would be even more obvious with the pants."

"Shizu-chan –" Shizuo knew that the flea could argue until he lost his voice, so he stalked forward, grabbed him by the collar of the borrowed shirt, hauled him up, and unceremoniously dumped him in the hallway.

"Have a nice day!" He slammed the door before Izaya got the chance to recover himself.

He smoked whilst Izaya banged on the door furiously for the next ten minutes. Eventually the flea gave up, and Shizuo decided he should stop stifling his chortles and go have a shower instead. Maybe he should have felt guilty about not giving the flea his shoes...

Oh well. He could live with it.

Shizuo stayed in his cramped shower longer then he usually did. He was using the time to collect his thoughts and come to terms with what he had done last night. He and the flea had had sex. Did this mean that they would no longer fight anymore? Would it be too awkward and they would avoid each other like the plague? Surely that would have been ideal for him...

So why did the prospect of Izaya abandoning their game make him feel achingly empty?

After he finally stepped out of the shower he dressed and guzzled down a bottle of milk on his way to work. He looked around carefully on the streets for Izaya, but it seemed the man had run for it. He would no doubt be close to Shinjuku by the time Shizuo even got close to Russia Sushi. That is, unless he was stalled...

Shizuo's grin was impossibly wide and sadistic. No doubt Izaya would be the main topic on the Dollars forum. He didn't often visit it, but he supposed it would be interesting to do so after work today.

By the time Shizuo was nearing Russia Sushi he could notice clumps of people discussing things under their voices. He caught the name 'Izaya Orihara' a few times and tried to ignore the weighty stares that were burning into his back. One brave (or stupid) person approached him when he stopped for a smoke. He was weedy and had a long nose. "You're Shizuo Heiwajima, right?"

"Yeah." Shizuo grumbled.

"We saw Izaya Orihara earlier and he looked like he was doing the walk of shame. Was it you who had sex with him or was he sluttin' around with someone else?"

The boy didn't even have time to block the kick that was aimed into his gut, and he flew back at least a metre. He knew there were many rumours about Izaya floating around, about him 'loving' his humans a little too much. But Shizuo could tell, just by how Izaya behaved last night that he had probably gone even longer than him without being intimate with anyone.

That and the flea was a total prude this morning. He got flustered fairly easily. He certainly thought he was exceptionally good looking (and Shizuo privately admitted to himself that Izaya was) but he didn't seem all that comfortable being looked at whilst naked.

When Shizuo reached Russia Sushi, Tom was waiting patiently. "Yo," He said when Shizuo came to a halt at his side. "It's not like you to be late. Something happen?"

Shizuo didn't know how to respond, so he just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Fair enough." Tom was not a pushy person, and this was one of the reasons Shizuo never wanted to bash his brains out. "The guy we've got to see doesn't get home until after three this afternoon, so do you want to eat?"

"Yes." Shizuo's stomach rumbled at the prospect of food. Having sex certainly made you hungry...

"Shizuo," Simon greeted jovially when he saw the two men. "You eat good, fish very fresh! We have special on today! You fight because you're hungry, with food in belly, you no fight!"

"I don't think that's how Shizuo works." Tom said wryly, he side-stepped around Simon. "Do you have any of that cheese sushi? I don't think it's so bad, despite its richness."

"Yes, we do! You go right in!" Simon bowed with a close eyed smile. Tom walked ahead, and before Shizuo could follow Simon put a huge, bear like hand upon his shoulder. "I see Izaya today. He look different, he wear face of unhappiness. You go fix things?"

Shizuo blanched at the forwardness. He knew Simon was smart and observant enough to put two and two together, but did he really guess he and Izaya had slept together so quickly? Or maybe he was stupid to assume that it wasn't really as obvious as Izaya had made it out to be...

He'd really downplayed that one. "There's nothing wrong." Shizuo said plainly. "It was just once."

Simon let go, and Shizuo was sure the man seemed disappointed. "You have sushi. Sushi make things clearer."

Shizuo shook his head at the unexpected advice.

Tom was already sitting at a table and he looked at Shizuo questioningly as he joined him. "Why'd Simon hold you up?"

"Nothing." Shizuo replied a little too quickly. "He was just blathering on about some shit I don't care about."

"You know, Simon's not a bad guy." Tom said. "You should listen to whatever he says."

Shizuo bit his lip to stop from yelling. Everyone was frustrating him today. He was going to lose his temper if everyone kept telling him what to do.

Simon eventually came back inside and served them their sushi. Tom munched on the weird variety of sushis that the chef seemed to enjoy creating, and Shizuo nearly flipped the table when Simon gave him a plate of ootoro free of charge. The dark man's knowing glint pissed him off!

Despite the fact that the ootoro left a bad taste in his mouth, he still ate it anyway. Ootoro was expensive, and he wasn't about to waste it. They were just in the process of preparing to leave when the two heard an unholy shriek.

It took Shizuo a moment to identify who it belonged to, but when he did he paled and tried to escape without the short woman stopping him. However she could be very fast when chasing down a seme and she jumped into his path, almost causing a big collision. Walker snagged her out of his path before they made contact. She looked a little dizzy, but very triumphant when she straightened up. "Hey Shizu-chan," She beamed. "You'll never guess who I ran into today."

Shizuo didn't even respond. There was no point trying to speak with the woman when she was like this. He remembered the first time she had approached him directly, he'd always seen her hanging around Kadota, but it was after the slasher incident that she had waltzed up to him and inquired about his relationship with Izaya mercilessly. He had been dismayed with her (and still was) because no matter how many threats he threw her way she still remained persistent and unhesitant. It seemed nothing he could do would shake her, and he didn't make a habit of assaulting woman, so he couldn't rid himself of her. Not only would it be wrong, but he was certain that Kadota and his gang would find a way to bury him deep underground if he ever raised a hand to her.

So he tried to avoid her as much as possible, but she seemed to have a radar, (or as she secretly called it, a Gaydar)

"It was Izaya Orihara, and he confirmed that you and he were in love and going to be together forever!"

"Don't exaggerate," Kadota chided. He had walked up behind her. "He only confirmed the fact you two slept together." He leant forward and lowered his voice. "Izaya told me in a roundabout way that what you did together was consensual, but I want your word on it."

"Why would you even care?" Shizuo demanded.

"I don't particularly like that asshole. But rape is wrong, no matter whom it involves." Kadota said this firmly. He was a very moral man. "I have a feeling he would lie even if it wasn't consensual."

"You think I'm that much of a dick?" Shizuo snarled, somehow managing to do so softly. However the words rang through his head, 'You took advantage of me'. Had he? Perhaps the flea had been against it the whole time, but wasn't able to protest. It seemed Kadota could detect his doubt, and he frowned deeply.

"I know I shouldn't meddle in matters that don't concern me, but if you did do something that lowly, well, I'll just have to do something about it, won't I?"

"Ah, Dotachin!" Erika looked up at him with starry eyes. "You're like the unwilling big brother figure whose concern takes on a tangible form! But..." Her eyes turned stormy. "If you ruin their relationship, I'll kill you."

Kadota flinched backwards in fright. Obviously that threat was not to be taken lightly. Walker shuddered, and whispered to him: "She's dead serious."

Kadota sighed, and stepped back. "I'll leave it for you two to fix. I'll see you around." He turned on his heel and walked off in the direction of Saburo's van. A silently spectating Saburo followed after him, but Erika bounced up and down. How could she be so energetic? How could she be so passionate about something that didn't concern her?

Tom, who had been watching the happenings with wide eyes nodded in the direction of a sign post and gave them some privacy.

"I shall give you some advice." Erika said so wisely, Shizuo expected her to sprout a long white beard. "You're in the early stages of your relationship where you are questioning everything. In conventional relationships this is usually the time to go slow and steady, but you two have never been conventional or anything but fast paced, so I think you should both figure things out now before either of you over-think everything."

"We aren't –"

Erika shushed him brashly. Walker's eyes opened from more than slits as Shizuo's hands shook in anger. "You are. You just haven't realized it yet. I want you to go after Izaya and drag him back to your apartment before he gets to Shinjuku. Don't you think it's time to mix things up a bit?" She continued before he had the chance to answer. "Think of how much fun you had last night and this morning. That could happen all of the time!"

Shizuo felt Erika could convince anyone to do as she said, because he found himself actually contemplating the semi-proposal semi-order. It had been entertaining this morning, hadn't it? And he had thought about how cute the flea was...and Izaya hadn't complained once about Shizuo hurting him the previous night. Sure, he must have been a little resentful he couldn't walk right, but he hadn't whined or cried like many of the others Shizuo had slept with.

And really, what was so wrong about actually trying to have a decent relationship with someone? Even if it was with Izaya...if things didn't work out, they could always go back to behaving normally...but then, had it really been consensual? Was Izaya serious about Shizuo taking advantage of him? Or was he just pouting?

Would Izaya want to try and go further?

_He didn't tell Kadota I raped him like I would have expected him to do. I caused him some trouble today, and I thought for certain he'd like to ail me in return. Maybe he wouldn't be so opposed to the idea..._

Shizuo was the sort of individual who did things on a whim.

_We should try a new game...and if it doesn't work out, at least I'll have the perfect opportunity to kill him whilst he sleeps._

That prospect made Shizuo happy.

"Yes, yes..." Erika cooed creepily as she saw Shizuo's thoughts flicker across his face. "Be irrational..."

"Erika, Walker!" Saburo called from his van. "Hurry up! We're going to see Kazutano!"

"One moment..." Erika called back with a dulcet tone. "Shizuo," She looked at him severely, placing her hands on her hips. "Think about this from an objective perspective, and try and forget about how much you hate Izaya."

Shizuo nodded stiffly. The sooner he complied the sooner she'd go away.

"Okay," She said cheerily. "Tell me, who is it you feel the most strongly about?"

"Kasuka."

"Someone who isn't your brother."

Shizuo was silent. He felt extreme hate for Izaya, and hate was a strong emotion. "Izaya." He answered.

"Who do you fight the most with?"

"Izaya."

"Who makes you feel the happiest?"

"Izaya." Shizuo said.

_Only when I actually land a hit. _

"Who are you not afraid to hurt?"

"Izaya."

"Who is the person you enjoyed sleeping with the most?"

"...Izaya."

"See," Erika said once she had finished her questioning. "You and Izaya really are closer to a couple then you think. A love-hate couple, but a couple nonetheless."

"Erika, Walker," It was Kadota that shouted this time. "Come on, or Saburo is going to leave without you!"

"Coming..." Erika said. She jabbed Shizuo on his muscled chest. "There's no harm in trying, and there's no time like the present." She linked her arm through Walker's.

The boy looked at Erika with a scared expression. "You really are into BL too much."

Shizuo watched as they toddled away, bickering like a married couple.

Tom walked back over. "Shizuo, I don't know the ins and outs of what's going on with you today, but I'm going to give you the day off." He held up a hand before Shizuo could object. "This guy should be able to pay up."

"Thanks Tom." Shizuo said thankfully.

Tom waved a hand dismissively. "No need to thank me. You haven't had a day off in a long time."

* * *

Shizuo reclined against the bench he was sitting on and enjoyed Celty's reassuring presence. She had been looking for him, and she had found him not long after he had walked away from Tom. He'd followed her to the bench, and was now basking in silence after he had told Celty in detail of what had occurred last night and this morning.

The headless fairy had listened sharply throughout the explanation, even at the parts that grossed her out, and had placed a kind hand on his shoulder afterwards. [I don't know if Erika is just trying to fuel her own fantasies, and I don't agree with some of the things she said, but I do think she was correct about you and Izaya being more like a couple then you think.]

Shizuo's eyes flickered as he read the message. "So you think I should listen to her?"

[I think you and Izaya should talk things out and then maybe have a trial period. I haven't seen you calmer than you are today. Obviously you've got him on your mind. You've been so contemplative.]

"I don't mean to interrupt, but why is Shinra sitting over there?" Shizuo indicated to a park bench not so far away. Shinra was on his phone, looking rather bored and gloomy. There were a few bags of groceries sitting at his feet.

[I think it would be better for you not to take Shinra's advice.] Celty confessed. [He'd probably say you two should elope and get married.]

That thought made Shizuo queasy. "I'd never contemplate _that._" Although the image of Izaya in a low riding white dress was rather appetizing...the thought of them exchanging heartfelt vows made him nearly gag up that ootoro he had forced down.

Celty looked as if she was laughing silently. [The change isn't as drastic as you think. I'm certain you and Izaya could never be one of those in love couples that give Eskimo kisses.]

Shizuo shuddered, that was plain disturbing. "Anyway..." He was eager to change the subject. "Do you think I took advantage of him?"

[Honestly, you have to ask him that.] Celty showed him her PDA. [I think he just said that in the heat of the moment, but I can't be certain. I will tell you one thing though, when I saw him earlier -]

"You saw him earlier?"

[ -Yes, and when I told him I was happy for you two, and that I hope you two can sort out your differences, he just said 'Thanks'.]

"He did?"

[Yeah.]

This made Shizuo feel much better. He could be dramatizing this whole incident. He tended to do that. Kasuka had once told him that sometimes he believed Shizuo should have been in the acting profession.

[I think you should go see him now.] Celty suggested. [I need to be getting home. I promised Shinra I'd cook him dinner.]

Shizuo mentally sent Shinra a 'Good luck'. He'd tasted Celty's cooking once before, and never wanted a repeat of that incident. "Alright, thanks for listening."

Celty gave him a one armed hug. [I'm always here for you.]

"You're a good friend."

Shinra seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to Celty, and he ran over enthusiastically, grocery bags clanking and clunking. "Are you two finished!?"

[Yes.] Celty typed. [Let's go home.]

"Wait, I wanted to tell Shizuo about Izaya's health conditions before they do anything risqué tonight –"Celty yanked his cheek hard. "Ouch, Celty, that hurts!"

[Bye Shizuo.]

"Bye." Shizuo said absently. Celty dragged Shinra away, the man still whinging as she did so.

_I had better hurry if I want to catch Izaya before he gets to Shinjuku. _

* * *

Shizuo passed a group of rowdy teenagers on his pursuit of Izaya. The four had stopped in front of him, and a confident blonde boy had begun to talk to him before he had backed away wisely when Shizuo had given him a scary look. He thought he had seen one of the girls, a girl with large breasts and glasses, before, but he couldn't really remember her name or under what circumstances he had become acquainted with her.

He did know that the group of them were friendly with Celty, but honestly he didn't care. He kept to his own life, and he didn't want a bunch of kids yapping to him whenever he caught their fancy. It was bad enough he had to put up with Erika and Simon on a daily basis.

So the bunch of them had continued on their way hastily, but not without the blonde one shouting out praises for Shizuo. Obviously, the little punk knew Izaya as well.

When Shizuo finally caught up to Izaya (the flea had been moving slowly) the other man seemed close to being pummelled by this gross looking guy. They were standing in the middle of the street, and there were only three girls who were around to witness the fight. Under normal circumstances, Shizuo would have just stood back and watched as Izaya got the shit beat out of him. However, today he felt inclined to stop the man from beating up the flea. He felt territorial, as if he was the only person alive or dead who had the sacred right to attack him. So when Izaya was close to being stabbed (and for once Shizuo regretted ridding the man of his weapon) Shizuo had jumped in without much thought. It was instinctive, and he'd cleanly broken the man's wrist before he had the chance to even recover.

When the man cried out in pain, Shizuo turned to the flea with a mixture of worry, relief, and anger. He was certainly volatile. "You damn flea! Always causing trouble for me! Can't you go for one day without starting some fight!?" He blatantly ignored the screeching girls. Why couldn't he have a nice peaceful day without violence?

"I didn't instigate this." Izaya said coolly.

Shizuo didn't doubt that. Izaya was clearly in no shape to fight. However he knew the flea must have baited them somehow. He was too prideful to walk away. "In fact, this is your fault. I've been trying to get back to Shinjuku, and I keep running into every person I've been trying to avoid. It's been tedious and torturous."

They seemed to have been under very similar circumstances. Shizuo was silent for a long moment.

_Now I've seen him, I have the urge to take him back home and follow Erika and Celty's advice. But I can't talk to him genuinely; he'll just make fun of me. And that's not how we do things. _

"I have a solution for your problem." Shizuo's half-smirk half-snarl wasn't nearly as faux as he had expected it to be.

"What?" Izaya snapped, smoothing down the shirt that had begun to billow in the light wind. Shizuo wondered if anyone had had a glimpse of the raven's nether regions today. He hoped not.

Shizuo tried to conceal his nervousness. "Don't go back to Shinjuku, stay with me." Shizuo shrugged, as if he wasn't suggesting something life changing. "We can figure everything out that way."

He expected Izaya to laugh uproariously, to mock him and enrage him. However he smiled and it was still catlike and cunning, but there was a trace of genuineness in there that Shizuo thought he just might have been imagining. "I guess I wasn't the only one who ran into everyone today."

It was funny how people could convince you to do things you might not have even contemplated. Shizuo thought they both might have been bowing to peer pressure, but maybe in this case, it was a positive thing. "No," Shizuo said. "No you weren't."

_I wonder what was said to him. Was it different to what was said to me?_

"Even Shinra?" Izaya asked.

"And Celty."

The two gave each other appraising looks. "I'll go." Izaya decided with a sniff. "But only if you treat me to Russia Sushi to compensate for the awful day I had."

Shizuo had already eaten sushi that day, and would have preferred to dine somewhere different, but he supposed he owed the flea that much at least. Besides, ootoro no longer seemed unappetizing. It would be refreshing to share some of it with the flea. "Wearing that?" Shizuo pointed at the blouse.

"It's not like everyone in Ikebukuro hasn't seen me." Izaya said, this time with his own half-smirk half-snarl. "Catch me if you can, Shizu-chan!" Izaya began to run away, back in the direction of Russia Sushi. His limbs were clumsy and his running was slow. It was more for show then anything, more playful, but Shizuo still found it somewhat endearing and followed after at a much slower pace than usual.

At the moment, he had an elated feeling bubbling in his chest, and he was content to enjoy it for now, because that feeling would probably fade the longer he was in Izaya's company.

To think, Izaya, so shameless, had been nervous about doing the walk of shame. He snickered when he saw the dried blood on the back of Izaya's bare thighs.

This new game would be fun for the _both _of them.

**The end...for now.**

**I hope this wasn't really boring. Anyways, I'm going to go work on the sequel now! Thanks for reading! Adios peeps! ^_^**


	3. AN Sequel

**Hello to any random readers! This here is just a notification to say that I have posted the Sequel to this Fanfiction. It is titled ****_Shameless _****and has two chapters posted right now.**

**The summary is: In which, Shizuo and Izaya attempt to maintain a normal conventional relationship and fail miserably. If there was a thin line between love and hate, they had better not blur it too much. Otherwise one of them was going to end up dead. Their lives now consisted of shameless attempts, and shameful failures. SHIZAYA.**

**_Shameless _****is going to be a cocktail of genres. This means that it will be a mixture of everything. Romance will, of course, be the predominant one. But there will also be humour mixed in, a little bit of angst here and there, and some drama. Some family and friendship as well. Many characters of the cast will feature, but it will be Shizaya centred. **

** All other pairings will be as canon, but won't be that important to the story. **

**I also have something ****IMPORTANT**** to say to anyone who will follow this story, or who is following me. I know most people skim over the Authors Notes, but I'd appreciate if you read this much. I' am completely dedicated to ****_Shameless_****. Therefore, I will not start any other stories until its completion, despite the temptation. However, I will post stories I have ****_already _****completed, but never posted. These stories have been written prior to ****_Walk of Shame _****and ****_Shameless_****, and are no longer in process. So, if anyone sees that I've posted other stories, please be aware that I'm not starting any new projects. Don't worry. ****_Shameless_**** takes priority. I'm not starting a magnitude of stories when I should be focusing on this one. **

**Any other information will be posted at the top of each new chapter of ****_Shameless_****.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/faved/followed! Adios Peeps! ^_^**


End file.
